Link's Dream
by thewackonextdor
Summary: Ever wonder what Link dreams about? And what if they came true? Would he be able to deal with the consequences?


Link's Dream (Part 1)

An OoT based story

------

_This is a comic-converted story. The original story was thought up by my friend and I about a year __ago.I__ then converted it into a comic…and well, it's being converted back into a story._

_Hope you enjoy! _

_------_

Link was on Epona, riding through the night. Ganondorf had taken Zelda again, and she was desperately calling Link's name. "Link! Link!!" Ganondorf turned the horse around and charged back torwards Link. Link and Ganondorf jousted, and Link won. "This is not the last you'll see of me!!" Ganondorf yelled as he rode away into the pitch black fields of Hyrule. Zelda fell off his horse, and ran to Link. "Oh, Link! Thank you for resucing me! In return, you get to marry me and become prince of Hyrule…"

Link woke up in a sweat. He looked over at his clock. 1 AM. He was shaking and could not fall back asleep. He laid there in bed until 9, when the door rang…

He opened the door. "Hello?" he said, half awake. Zelda was at the door. "Hi Link! My dad wants to see you, around 11? Okay? Okay! Hey, can I come i-" Link shut the door on Zelda's face. He screamed very loudly, "OH NO! It's HAPPENING!" He started shreaking and woke up Navi, who floated over, dazed. "Wha…what is it? Was it the dream again?" "Worse! It came TRUE! Zelda's dad wasnts to see me! He's gonna make me marry Zelda….and I _can't _say no to a _KING!"_ Navi thought then crossed her arms. 'Well, there's only one way. Go marry Malon….wait. She's too clingy. Oh well. You're screwed. Go get dressed." Navi floated away to let Link change into his tunic.

At half past 9, Link and Navi set out for their journey to Hyrule castle. Link cried and sniffled the entire way. In fact, when he rang the doorbell at the Castle, he was teary and his eyes were big and red. Impa answered the door. "Yo yo! Wassup homie?" Link stood there, sniffling, shaking and rubbing his eyes. Impa's face turned into a solmn one. "Oh. Was it the dream again?" "Yes.." Link nodded. "Aww, it came true?" Impa asked. But before Link could say anymore, he could see Zelda sprinting torwards the door. Link clutched his sword and held it to his chest (and so the handle resembled a cross), tried his best not to shake (although he did)and braced himself for the impact.

"LINK!" Zelda cried, while pushing Impa to the ground and jumping torwards Link. "HUG!" she yelled when she jumped on top of him. Link tried his best not to scream like a little girl, but he did.

Just then, the King walked torwards the "happy" couple. "Link, m'boy!" he boomed as he came closer. Link pushed Zelda off him, and shaking, stood his ground and cried "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MARRY ZELDA!" The King stopped, shocked. "Weeeellll.. I _was_ just going to make you get me some Lon Lon milk but that is a SPLENDID idea!" Link's jaw dropped. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I. DON'T. LIKE. ZELDA!" The King grew angry. "YOU THINK SHE IS UGLY!?!" Link replied in a mousey voice…"no.." "GET OUT!" the King boomed, and Link happily (and quite quickly) sprinted out the door. When he got outside, he happily did a dance and cried, "I'm FREE!"

But then, Malon walked up. "Hey Link. My dad wants to see you." Link's eyes suddenly got wide and he tried his best to not cry…

-(**AN: This entire FIRST part was made up entirely by me. This secon****d part, however, was thought ****up**** by**** two hyperactive, sugar ridden teens with nothing better to do. ****So, sorry if it gets really…awkward**.)

Suddenly, Link was back into the castle. "Wait, I don't know how to get out of here." He found himself staring at four doors, all labled with either, 1, 2, 3 or 4. The Price is Right theme song suddenly started playing, and Link could not choose. He only had 5 seconds left and he found himself choosing door number four. The game over screen appeared. He had died.

-POOF!- "Umm. What happened?" Link got up and immedietly ran into a brick wall. He fainted again. A little while later, he found himself waking up to the sight of Saria standing over him, looking very worried. "Oh Link! I was so worried! I thought you had DIED!" Link stared for a little while, then said, rather bluntly, "Yeah, whatever." He got up and brushed himself off, when he heard Zelda's voice. "Link, Link! Where are you?" She ran up to them. "Link! There you are! Guess what? My dad changed his mind! You're marrying me tonight!" Link found himself not being able to speak. "Wh…what? Uh, well…I…" Saria cried out, "NOOOO!! I challenge you, Zelda, to a….a….A KUNG FOO FIGHT!" "Um, kay…I mean….I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" They immediately started fighting. Link fell asleep, but woke up abrubtly to a shriek. 'OW!!!!" "Huh? Uh what?" Link blinked and squinted as he waited for his eyes to come into focus. Zelda was tearing and she said, "I broke a nail." Saria immediately ran over and said, "Oh! I can fix it!" Link stood there, kinda shocked. After 5 minutes, he said "Um. Shouldn't you guys be fighting?" Both girls screamed at Link, "SHUT UP!"

Link decided to take advantage of the situation and he snuck out of the room. He found himself in the room with the 4 doors again. He chose number two. The door led to a maze, but Link was happy. "Yes..free!" He walked along the path, and when he got to the middle, he saw someone waiting. He did not know WHO it was, but it was a girl in a wedding dress, and she softly said, "Link…I've waited quite a while.." Link, shocked, thought of neuclear explosions and thought about his situation. He decided to run for it.

After running QUITE a while, our hero was in Hyrule field. He was finally, finally free. Being the stupid, yet lovable idiot that he is, he deicided to go to Malon for help. When he got to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon said, "Oh Link! You're JUST in time!" "For..what..?" " You're so silly…our wedding!" "uh, wedding? Yeah..uh..BYE!" Link ran away again, and two hours later he was standing in front of Ganon's castle. "Ganondorf..? Hm. Well, it couldn't help." He said, as he walked up, glancing at the sign above the door that read "Home Sweet Home". He rang the doorbell and waited. Ganondorf opened the door, sighed and said, "Oh. Hi. Come to banish me again? Whatever. Just let me pack first." "Wait," Link said, "I'm not here for that. I need your help."

-----

END! I'm tired and sick and I'm gonna go lay down. So, no more right now. I'm done. I'll update it later.

But as always, comments? Suggestions? Please, give me them! (No flaming. If you don't have anything good to say, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL.)

Thank you, and good night! I'll be here 'till Thursday.


End file.
